


World's worst trip

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: ok I am not 100% positive that this is how you adopt a story, but I love this and since it’s not getting a new chapter I thought I would give it a shotDisclaimer none of the story is mine it all belongs to melanshi.Summary:After two plane crashes, Danny, Vlad, Maddie, and Jack are stranded together in a forest with no idea how to get out and no way to contact help. What's worse is that Danny and Vlad are stranded in their ghost forms with their powers shorted out. How are they going to get out of this?





	1. Could this get any worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melanshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [World's Worst Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315421) by [melanshi (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/melanshi). 



> The first 4 chapters will be the same as the original. i'm just adding on. :)  
> I will try to get the chapters up pretty quick.

"This is all your fault."  
"Oh, so it's none of yours?"  
"Nope. All yours."  
Vlad sighed and ran a gloved hand through his black hair as he glared at the white-haired teen standing next to him. The elder halfa had to admit that Danny was partially right. If he hadn't made Danny go on a camping/bonding trip with him, this would never have happened. Then again if the boy hadn't started an argument and slammed him into the side of the plane they were in, crashing it, shorting out their powers, and making them stuck in ghost form, they wouldn't be in this either.

Danny glared at his archenemy. "I bet you planned this," he snarled.  
The older man rolled his red eyes, even though he knew the teen couldn't tell. "Sure, Daniel. I brought you on a plane, joined in an argument with you, let you attack me, crashed a plane, and stranded us in a forest in ghost form with no idea how to get out."  
Danny scowled and folded his arms before looking away. He did not appreciate the billionaire's sarcasm. It just wasn't the time for it. He was worried that when they got out of this forest (if they ever got out) the town would be in ruins. Sure Sam, Tuck, Jazz, Val, and Dani could handle a few attacks, but if he was gone for a month? That might not go over too well.  
The two enemies continued without talking for an hour. The only sound that there was was the leaves crunching beneath both of their boots.

Finally Danny spoke up. "Vlad? What if we don't get out?"  
The older hybrid sighed. "It won't come to that, Daniel. Someone will notice we're missing."  
Danny scowled again. "Yeah, but when they come they'll probably think that Phantom and Plasmius killed Fenton and Masters."  
Vlad bit his lip. "True, little badger."  
More silence. Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!  
"We should probably find shelter," Danny spoke up again.  
Vlad looked at him. "Good thinking."

Suddenly, the older man looked up. His face changed to panic.  
"Daniel, look out!" he screamed, tackling the boy to the side and sheltering him with his cape.  
Something slammed into where Danny and Vlad had been standing just seconds before, sending metal and dirt everywhere.  
Under Vlad's cape, the teen covered his head and faced the ground.  
As soon as the dust cleared, Vlad looked up. He was covering in dirt and his face had scratches and cuts all along it, ectoplasm with flecks of red blood dripping down.

Danny looked up in shock at the older hybrid. Did Vlad just save his life?  
Vlad got up and helped the boy scramble up.  
A small plane lay there, covering in dirt. Neither male recognized it as a plane at first due to it being twisted up.  
Vlad reached through the smashed front window. His face grew grim as he felt the pilot's pulse.  
"Dead," he said, sadly.

Suddenly, something kicked out the door. Vlad grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him into the woods.  
Maddie and Jack Fenton fell out of the plane and onto the dirt coughing and gasping for air.  
"Jack…" Maddie gasped. "Are you okay?"  
"Maddie and Jack?" Vlad asked from his perch in a tree.  
From the branch below him, Danny face palmed. "This just got a billion times worse."  
"I bet a ghost did this," Jack said scowling. "And all of our weaponry is broken."  
"That's good for us," Danny said, inching forward.  
SNAP!  
The branch beneath the teen broke sending him falling down fifty feet.  
SLAM!  
Maddie and Jack spun around in shock.  
Danny groaned. "Ouch."

"Phantom," Maddie growled, clenching her fists.  
Danny shut his electric green eyes, waiting for the punch.  
It didn't come.  
The hybrid opened his eyes to find Vlad standing over him.  
"Throw the punch, Maddie," Vlad taunted. "I dare you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four chapters of the fic are the same as the original.


	2. Things Got a Bit Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny breaks his arm.

Danny lay there gaping like a fish.  
"The Wisconsin Ghost?" Jack asked.  
Vlad glared at him. "The name's Vlad Plasmius." He turned and knelt down to Danny. "Are you alright, little badger?"

"M-M-My arm…" Danny moaned. "I-I-I think it's broken…"  
The older man nodded. If there was anyone to trust with analyzing injuries, it was Danny. If he thought it was broken, it was.  
The hybrid looked around before his eyes landed on a large leaf and some sticks. He grabbed them.  
"Now you're the master of medical attention," Vlad said. "Tell me how to do this."  
Maddie and Jack watched in astonishment as the teenager instructed the older man on how to create a make-shift splint.

"H-H-How do you know that?" the woman asked once Vlad had finished the splint.  
Time for lies. "In life," the boy said, "I was really clumsy and got bullied a lot. My friend taught me medical attention."  
Jack looked between Vlad and Danny. "Are you two father and son?"  
Danny's face was one of disgust. "Ew! Gross! No!"

"We're uncle and nephew," Vlad said.  
The younger hybrid glared at him. In a way, Vlad was his uncle. Jack saw him and Vlad as brothers.  
Maddie scowled. "Why are you even here?"  
"Our plane crashed a few hours ago," Danny explained. "It shorted out our powers."

"Basically, Ma—Dr. Fenton, we're in the same predicament as you and your husband," Vlad explained.  
Jack glared at him. "You're asking if you can tag along, aren't you?"  
Danny widened his radioactive green eyes and put on a puppy dog face. It always worked on Jack and Maddie when he was Fenton. He hoped it would work as Phantom.  
The ghost hunters looked away. "Fine!" they shouted eventually. Who knew the filthy piece of post-human consciousness could be so darn adorable?  
Danny would've leapt for joy if his arm wasn't broken.

Maddie growled. "If you're gonna come, start moving." She and Jack walked ahead.  
Vlad attempted to scoop Danny up but the boy stopped him.  
"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.  
The millionaire rolled his eyes. "You can't possibly be thinking of walking after a fall like that!"  
This time the boy didn't protest to being carried.


	3. It Could Get Worse

Maddie glanced back at the two ghosts. Vlad was still carrying Danny. The younger hybrid had curled up in a ball and didn't seem to care anymore.  
The woman sighed. If you took away the unearthly glow, the eerie green and red eyes, the strange outfits, and the older man's bizarre skin color, the two could almost pass as normal. What startled her was how hostile the boy seemed to his uncle. She had seen fights between Danny and Vlad and had assumed that they were enemies, but from what she'd just seen recently, Vlad actually cared for his nephew.  
Vlad noticed her staring at him and gave her a questioning look. She looked away.

"Can we stop?" the millionaire asked. "Someone seems to have fallen asleep."  
The huntress glanced over to see that Danny had indeed fallen asleep. Soft snores were heard from the teen.  
"Ghosts can sleep?" Jack asked as he stopped to start a campfire.  
Vlad nodded, setting Danny down near it. "We can. We normally don't need to since we absorb energy from the Ghost Zone but we haven't been in it for a few days."  
He hesitated for a second before he removed his cape and laid it on his figurative nephew like a blanket.  
All three adults sat down on the logs surrounding the campfire and stared down at the glowing flames.

"You really care about that boy, don't you?" Jack asked quietly.  
The hybrid nodded. "I want him to see me as a father and a mentor. He thinks I'm a villain because I want his real father out of the way and his mother as my wife."  
"His parents are alive?"  
Vlad nodded, staring at the fire.  
Maddie looked over at the sleeping boy. "Where are his parents?"  
Vlad smirked. "Closer than you think."

   
Danny yawned and stretched as he woke up. His emerald eyes blinked before they adjusted to the sunlight. He stared at the grass below him. Grass? Why wasn't he in his bed?  
The previous day's events flooded back to him a second later. He shut his eyes, hoping that it was all a dream, but when he opened them and looked down at his gloved hands he realized that it wasn't.  
He looked around and noticed that Vlad had given him the red and white cape that he always wore. He gathered it around him and looked around.

His parents were still sleeping but Vlad was sitting at the campfire, back facing him. He approached and sat down.  
"Good morning, little badger," Vlad said as he focused on the makeshift invention he had made to cook something that looked like meat. "Sleep well?"  
"Actually, yes, thanks," the boy answered. He removed the cape and handed it back to his archenemy.  
The millionaire stared at it for a second before tying it around Danny's neck.  
Danny reached up to touch the cape. "I-I-I don't understand…"  
"You need it more than I do," the older hybrid stated as if it was obvious. "You are the youngest one here."  
A small smile formed on Danny's lips. "Thanks, Uncle Vlad."  
Vlad seemed a little startled by this but smiled anyway. "Any time, Daniel."

Someone cleared their throat and the hybrids turned to see Jack standing there.  
"Nice to see you two bond, but that food isn't going to cook itself," the hunter said.  
Vlad turned back to the meat. "True, Jack," he said.  
Danny sat down on a log. A second later, his father joined him. The teen looked up at him with wide green eyes.  
"You don't exactly like him, do you?" the inventor asked.  
Danny turned away. "He's trying to kill my dad and marry my mom. And have me as his little apprentice." He snorted. "Like I'd ever join him."  
"Maybe he wants you as his apprentice because he cares about you."  
The ghost boy's eyes went wide as he looked at his dad. "What?"  
Jack shook his head. "He treats you like a son, Phantom. He pushed you out of the way when our airplane crashed. He could've let you die, er… fade from existence right then and there. But he didn't. He protected you when Mads tried to attacks you and bandaged your arm when you broke it. And he carried you all the way here. And he gave you his cape and let you keep it so you don't freeze."  
Danny bit his lip. Vlad had done a lot for him. He sighed. "To be honest, I've considered his offer. If he took out the whole kill my dad, marry Mom, and the evil part of the whole apprentice thing, I might've joined him."  
Jack nodded slightly.

While Vlad's back was turned to them, the billionaire still had heard the father and son talking. He smiled slightly. Daniel had once considered joining him. If he gave those things up, would he join him? He bit his lip. A better question was could he give those things up?

   
As soon as the meat was done, the halfas and the ghost hunters split into their two respective groups. Danny and Vlad sat on one side of the campfire while Jack and Maddie sat on the other side.  
Vlad was lost in thought leaving the younger hybrid to attempt to find his own piece of entertainment.  
He took a bite out of the meat. Sam would kill him if she knew he was eating this. Tucker would say that it was good for him, earning himself a boot in the shin from Sam. Val would laugh at both of their reactions. Dani would roll her eyes and glare daggers at Vlad and Jazz just wouldn't care.

Danny chuckled slightly at the thought before glancing at his parents. What were the chances two planes could crash in the same forest in a matter of hours?  
He froze mid-bite. What were those chances?  
"Mo-Maddie and Jack," Danny said, cautiously. "Where did you get your airplane?"  
"A private donor that wouldn't give his name," Maddie answered.  
Vlad's head shot up. "My plane was donated by a private donor who wouldn't give his name."  
Danny shot him a glare. "You. Are. A. Billionaire! You own about ten private jets!"  
"Eleven actually," Vlad corrected.  
The teen shot him a glare. "Why didn't you use one of those?"  
The billionaire didn't have a comeback for that.  
"Phantom? What are you saying?" Maddie asked.  
The boy looked at his mother. "I may not be that good at math, but I do know that the stats are pretty low to have two planes crash in the same forest in a matter of hours."  
"Daniel?" Vlad asked. "What are you saying?"  
Danny stood up. "I think… this is a trap." 


	4. Nothing Worse Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Jack learn a little bit about Phantom's friends and everything goes bad.

Maddie, Jack, and Vlad stared at the boy. "A trap?" they all asked at the same time.  
Danny nodded. "Someone planned this. Someone wanted us trapped here." He gasped. "Dani, Val—" He immediately slammed his non-injured hand over his mouth.  
"Who are they?" Jack and Maddie asked at the same time.  
Danny sighed. "Dani is my little sister." It was true. When Dani had come back, Danny had adopted her as a little sister.  
"And Val's my girlfriend," Danny finished. True again. Val had caught Fenton with the halfa ring around his waist in mid transformation. It was an awkward discussion that followed but Valerie had apologized for everything. They'd only been dating for a week.

"Is she a ghost?" Jack asked.  
"Actually, she's human," Vlad butted in. "She's the Red Huntress."  
Maddie seemed shocked but Jack just shrugged. He had seen Phantom kiss the Red Huntress a few days ago.  
"Anyway," Danny said. "I'm worried that they're gonna get hurt."  
To everyone's surprise, it was Maddie who walked over and put her arm around the boy.  
"Don't worry, Phantom," she said. "They'll be fine. No one's going to hurt them."  
Danny was still shocked that his mother was willing to touch him. A week ago, she would've been disgusted by the "foul manifestation of ectoplasm and post-human consciousness."

Danny looked away. "I know. I'm just being overprotective. I know Val can kick anyone's butt easily, but Dani's still an amateur. She almost dissolved from existence before. I don't want it to happen again." He looked around, beads of sweat dripping from his face. "Is anyone else so… hot…" His eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed.  
"Daniel!" Vlad screamed as he caught the unconscious boy. The younger halfa was burning up. His temperature had to be in the 90s. He was an ice elemental. A normal temperature for an ice elemental half-ghost was 50 degrees Fahrenheit.

The billionaire set his nephew on the ground. Danny's head rolled to the side. That's when Vlad noticed it. He rolled down the collar of the younger boy's HAZMAT suit to reveal an inflamed mark on his neck.  
"What is it?" Maddie asked.  
"Jack," Vlad whispered. "Do you have a thermometer in the first aid kit?"  
The man nodded and handed the hybrid a first aid kit they had salvaged from the plane. Vlad removed a thermometer from it and stuck in in Danny's mouth. He gasped when he removed it.  
"What is it?" Maddie repeated.  
"His temperature has gone up 45.8 degrees Fahrenheit," Vlad stated. "And judging by the mark on his neck, it wasn't natural."  
"Someone poisoned him." Jack gasped.

Vlad shook his head. "I don't know if it's really poison. All I know is that he's really sick." The man ran a hand through his black hair. "Frostbite," he said.  
"Frostbite?" the other adults repeated.  
The hybrid nodded. "He's one of Daniel's allies and the leader of a realm of people who are practically the masters of everything. If anyone can heal Daniel, it's him."  
Maddie looked on skeptically. "And how are we supposed to reach this realm?"  
The halfa grinned. "Why dear Maddie, you should know this little fact about ghost portals, they open more often near ghosts."  
Danny groaned. Vlad placed a hand on the boy's core. It was still beating faintly like it should for a half-ghost.  
Please be alright, Danny, Vlad thought abandoning the usual nicknames for the boy.


	5. Surprise after surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings get figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this.

underlined is whispering _italics will be explained in notes_.

  
When Danny collapsed no one noticed the figures slipping off into the darkness. “Ha, that was a great idea putting blood blossoms in phantom’s food. They'll never get help fast enough to save him.”  
Vlad Heard something that made him a lot more afraid for his little badger. “Great idea putting blood blossoms in phantom’s food.”  
Jack and Maddie were astonished. “What, so it was poison that made his temperature jump.”  
Vlad responded to them saying “We must get the blood blossoms out of him!”  
“WHAT IS A BLOOD BLOSSOM!” Yelled both Fentons.

“You, of all people should know this! A blood blossom is a flower that when a ghost comes in contact with it the ghost will start to be destroyed by the flower.”  
At this moment Danny sat up with a start wincing as he jostled his arm. “What! Blood blossoms? AAAAAA get them out get em out!”  
“Jack we must get them out of him! Or he will die for real.”

“What should I do?” “Look in the first aid kit to see if there's something there.”  
At that moment Danny started to scream. “What is wrong with his teeth?” Maddie questioned  
“What do you mean what's wrong with his teeth?” Vlad responded.  
“There are fangs, weren't his teeth normal a minute ago?”  
“That is most certainly not normal, Danny does not have fangs. JACK do you have something yet? If he is to make it we must get as much as possible out of him.” Vlad responded in a rush.  
“There is a bottle of _ipecac_ in the kit will that do?” Jack responded.

“Yes, that will do, if not Danny will stay in pain until the blossoms are out if his system. Which, in a ground up form will take a lot longer than normal.”  
The three adults gave Phantom the medicine. Which he promptly threw up. “Okay, that got the flowers out of his system for the most part. We should find a safer place to make camp as we are too exposed here.”

_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_time skip=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

“Jack, is the ghost kid getting heavy?” Maddie questioned her husband.  
“What? No, I'm fine. If you should ask someone ask Plasmeus. He has the most stuff.”  
Vlad had stayed extremely quiet for the last 5 miles.  
“I found a cave that is the right size for all of us. With a stream and one entrance that is easy to defend.” Vlad said quietly.  
“This is wonderful,” Maddie stated.

“Jack, put Danny by the stream. I will check his teeth. When he wakes up don't tell him about the teeth, he will most likely freak out and run as far away as he can.” Vlad said.  
“But, why not tell him? He has a right to know.” Maddie stated.  
“Well, it's because of Dan. That is not mine to explain so that is all I will say.” Vlad said while he bent over to check his teeth.“ “Okay, no fangs.”  
Danny took that moment to wake up. “What?! What do you mean no fangs? He will not ever come back. I will dissipate for that.”

They spent the rest of the day setting up camp with Danny sitting with his back to everyone. After the camp was finished being set up they built a fire.  
“So, what happened after I passed out?” Danny questioned.  
“Well… ok so there was a voice from the shadows it was saying, ‘great idea putting blood blossoms in phantom’s food.’ We don't know who or what it was.” Maddie responded sweetly to phantom.  
Danny stood up with a start. “You don't know who did this?”  
“No, I’m afraid not Danny. I wonder how my Danny and Jazz are doing, this trip was supposed to be 4 days long we have spent 2 days out here. I wonder if Dalv is part of this?” “Maddie, Dalv had no part of this. Now the more important thing why?” Vlad responded.

“So we all got stuck here with no way out. We already know that there was a purpose to this.” Jack responded.  
At that moment a green light came out of Danny’s hand. “Hey, my echo blasts are back.” Danny said with a surprised look on his face.  
“So, are you going to attack us now?” Jack asked suspiciously.  
“What? no of course not, you saved me so why would I attack you?” Danny responded. “Well you're a ghost so why not attack us while we are defenseless? Maddie responded confused.  
“Against popular belief Danny and I are not evil,”  
Vlad said cooly. “We ghosts are driven by an obsession, for example my obsession is protecting innocents.” Danny responded.  
“Ok I think I get it, so the box ghost, his obsession are boxes.” Maddie said.  
“Yes, and the occasional bubble rap.” Danny said laughing.  
“So, Phantom, how did you die if you don't mind me asking.” Jack questioned carefully.  
“I don't mind, but don't ask other ghosts that, most don't like talking about it. I died by electrocution, my parents built something and turned it on, I had come in after swimming, I was sitting on a metal chair and got shocked.” Danny responded.

“Hey, my arm is better. Oh I have speed healing. Probably should have mentioned that.” Danny suddenly said. “Phantom, can I get a list of all your powers?” Jack asked.  
“Um, ok but why do want to know.”  
“Well I think if you are a good ghost we should have a truce.” Jack responded.  
“In that case of course and I accept the truce. So the powers that I have are… Invisibility, Intangibility, Flying, Ecto blasts, Duplication, Overshadowing, Under water breathing, Cryokinesis, Ghostly wail, and Ghostly stinger Not to mention going ghost.” Danny responded with a flourish.  
“Wow that's a lot of powers, so truce.” Jack said.  
“Truce.” Danny replied.  
“Maddie we have a truce with Phantom.” Jack shouted.  
“That's nice.” Maddie responded.

“So the way we do this is next time a ghost attacks I propose a truce. You accept and we just keep it. If that's ok with you.” Danny said  
“That's perfect.” Jack responded. At that moment Vlad stood up and announced that he was going to get fire wood. Danny then fell over.  
“Well I probably shouldn't have been up so soon after being sick.” He said with a laugh. Little did he know that it was because he was a halter and that his human side was still experiencing the effects of the Blood blossoms.  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&end,of,chapter,$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syrup of ipecac (/ˈɪpɪkæk/), commonly referred to as ipecac, is a medicine that was once widely used as an expectorant (in low doses) and a rapid-acting emetic (in higher doses). AKA a medicine that makes you throw up.  
> Let me know if I spelled anything wrong and please give likes.


End file.
